


Just Talking

by Sang_argente



Series: wincestmas 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Sam threw himself at his brother who caught him with the ease of many years of practice and wrapped his arms around him tightly. It was Christmas and Dean was there and he couldn't ask for more.





	Just Talking

It had been three months since Sam had talked to Dean. While his dad had made his position clear on what would happen between them if Sam left, Dean hadn't been nearly as obvious. His older brother had stood there, face screwed up in fear and anger, and hadn't said a word. Not that Sam had really expected him to. He always knew who Dean would choose if it came down between him and Dad. Dad was Dean's hero, strong and fierce in the face of danger with a certain charm when it came to the ladies. Sam was just his freaky little brother.

That's what had Sam curled up in his dorm bed, clutching his cellphone with all the desperation he felt. It was Christmas and he was alone in a strange place and all he wanted to do was talk to his big brother. Well, that wasn't exactly true, but he'd settle for just talking. He'd already spent two hours punching in Dean's number before hanging up right when it started ringing. It was amazing how much his courage was dropping as the minutes ticked by. Just as he went to attempt yet another call, there was a knock on his door. Sam sighed and went over to open it.

“Brady, I told you I don't want to-” Sam's voice died as he registered exactly who was on the other side of the door. “Dean?”

“Hey there, Sammy,” Dean said, eyes sparkling. “How's my pain in the ass little brother been?”

“Dean!” 

Sam threw himself at his brother who caught him with the ease of many years of practice and wrapped his arms around him tightly. It was Christmas and Dean was there and he couldn't ask for more.

Dean obviously felt the same way because he just sighed happily and brushed a soft kiss against his temple.

“Merry Christmas, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of wincestmas for sweetsammywincester on [tumblr.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
